Imyss
1= "Invisible Savior,Cosmo Chamaeleon !" |-| 2= "Shining Savior,Sol Cosmo Chamaeleon !" |-| 3= "Moody Savior,Luna Cosmo Chamaeleon !" |-| 4= "Stealth Savior,Eclipsis Cosmo Chamaeleon !" Imyss is Cosmo Chamaeleon, the Green Ranger of the Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue. Character History Imyss is a young ninja girl with the ability to become invisible from the Chamaeleon System who has mastered the powerful ninja arts, passed down through the generations of her family. As a child, she was an introvert who gained courage to speak after alerting her villagers of Gravastar's invasion. This eventually changed her into an outspoken woman. She is usually envious of Tapec' fortunate streaks, which he is completely oblivious to. After Darkstar is defeated, Imyss attends university to become a school teacher. During the events of Space Squad Rescue, Imyss is extorted by Deimos while he held her mentor Cranin captive to steal the four Neo Sphere being developed by the Space Federation for his use in taking over Earth. This caused a conflict of interest among the Cosmo Rescue Rangers as Imyss gives the Neo Sphere to Deimos for his use as cores to summon past Power Rangers villains Damaras, Melissa, Deker and Camille. While regretting her actions before Tapec' group cleared her name while saving Cranin, Imyss bonded with Camille as she helps defeat Deimos. Chameleon Green Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Chamaeleon Sphere *Cosmo Buckle *Star Blaster *Chamaeleon Rapier Mecha *Chamaeleon Voyager Attacks *'Chamaeleon Crush': Cosmo Chamaeleon performs a powerful blast attack with the Star Blaster. *'All-Star Crash': Cosmo Chamaeleon performs a powerful blast attack with the Star Blaster alongside her fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Hendecagon All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Super All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. *'Chamaeleon Impact': Cosmo Chamaeleon performs a powerful whip attack with the Chamaeleon Rapier. *'All-Star Impact': Cosmo Chamaeleon performs a supercharged energy attack with the Chamaeleon Rapier alongside his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. - Sol Cosmo Chamaeleon= Sol Cosmo Chamaeleon, titled the Shining Savior, is Cosmo Chamaeleon's power-up granted by the Eclipse Sphere Sol Mode. Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Eclipse Sphere Sol Mode *Cosmo Buckle *Star Blaster *Leo Sword (episode 44) - Luna Cosmo Chamaeleon= Luna Cosmo Chamaeleon, titled the Moody Savior, is Cosmo Chamaeleon's power-up granted by the Eclipse Sphere Luna Mode. Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Eclipse Sphere Luna Mode *Cosmo Buckle *Star Blaster *Leo Sword (episode 44) - Eclipsis Cosmo Chamaeleon= Eclipsis Cosmo Chamaeleon, titled the Stealth Savior, is Cosmo Chamaeleon's power-up granted by the Eclipse Sphere. Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Eclipse Sphere *Cosmo Buckle *Star Blaster *Leo Sword (episode 44) }} Gallery MaleChamaeleon Green.jpg|A male version of Cosmo Chamaeleon seen in Power Rangers Super Megaforce Ranger Key The Cosmo Chamaeleon Key is a Cosmo Rescue Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Cosmo Rescue Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Cosmo Chamaeleon. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Imyss is portrayed by Jane D. Wilson See Also * - her counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Constellations Category:Space Category:Cosmo Rescue Rangers Category:2020 Category:Heroines Category:PR Heroines Category:Female Ranger